


You did your best

by Nekomaswhore



Category: Haikyuu!!, anime - Fandom
Genre: Anime, F/M, Haikyu - Freeform, Sad Ushijima Wakatoshi, Shiratorizawa, Ushijima Wakatoshi - Freeform, Volleyball, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekomaswhore/pseuds/Nekomaswhore
Summary: Shiratorizawa lost their match against Karasuno, more percisely Ushijima lost against a team he took too lightly. While his team is down on their knees, crying, you know he would not break down in front of everyone else.
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	You did your best

**Author's Note:**

> hello everybody!  
> Here I am writing an Ushijima oneshot cause I don't see a lot of them around here and he deserves everything in the world <3  
> I also thought it would be interesting to write about his one and only defeat hehe.  
> Enjoy!

The ball hit the floor.

Silence. 

Nothing but pure silence. 

Everyone watched the ball roll across the hall, disbelieve in their widened eyes. 

They did it. Karasuno beat the great Shiratorizawa. The invincible was defeated. The unbreakable was broken. 

The crowd got loud from one second to the other, thunderously clapping and screaming the winners names. Tears of joy were shed, the players were hugging each other, not quite believing their incredible triumph. 

It would have been a beautiful moment. 

It would have been a beautiful moment if you didn’t hear the defeated "farewell my paradise" from your red haired friend. 

It would have been a beautiful moment if the team you were rooting for wasn't the one to lose and break down right in front of you.

it would have been a beautiful moment if you didn't know the consequences this loss would bring.

Therefore, it was everything but a damn beautiful moment. 

It was rather horrific. 

Anger was filling you up, hands clenching into fists, lips pressing into a thin line. 

It probably wasn't appropriate for you to feel the way you did, but you didn't care.

You actually couldn’t care less. 

There was just one thing that was from high importance and it was not the range trembling inside your body. 

While the winning team was thanking their supporters with so much happiness on their faces that you felt the need to throw up, you shot a glance at your schools team. 

As expected, they looked terrible. The defeat was written right across their frustrated faces. A few of them seemed to be crying but tried to hold themselves together. Their loss would be even more pathetic if they started to full on break down in front of everyone. So they did their best to suppress the overflowing emotions. 

You cant remember the last time the team has lost, if they ever did. So seeing them like that, completely broken, was something new. Something you wished you could simply erase.

But you couldn't. 

Your eyes wandered around the hall, searching for the particular person that wouldnt leave your mind and you finally found him leaning against a wall, arms crossed in front of his chest, head tilted down so you weren't able to make out the expression on his face.

When he looked up though, after what felt like forever, his face was utterly blank. 

If you didnt know him you would probably think that he didn't care, that it didn't matter to him.

but you did know him and you knew that he cared more than anyone ever could.

\- 

"You can go in now, I was the last in there," you hear Tendous familiar voice say as he closed the door of the room behind him. 

His friendly face that would have cheered you up any other time, looked incredibly weary and tired. You have never seen him in such a state before. Let alone his hair which you have never seen falling into his face in bangs. If it wasn’t for the situation, you would have made a picture to capture the first time you have seen the boy with his hair down. 

"Thank you, Tendou." You gave him a slight smile, before lightly patting his shoulder. "You did a great job." 

He didn’t say anything in risponse, simply smiled a smile that didnt reach his eyes and waved at you before leaving the now empty hallway. 

A sigh left your mouth. 

What a great fucking day. 

-

"Ushijima?", you called when entering the room, but received no answer. 

The room was filled with lockers and benches and you could make out some showers in the back. Speaking of which, it was extremely warm in there and all different kinds of shampoo scents were filling up your now scrunched up nose. 

At least it didnt smell like depressed sweating boys.

Peeking around yet another corner, you finally found the team captain. He was sitting on one of the benches, staring at his feet, wearing nothing but the black sweatpants you remembered to have gifted him after finding them at a store and thinking the puppy on the lower leg resembled him all too well. 

Ushijima not wearing a shirt allowed you to enjoy a delicate view which you decided to ignore with a heavy heart, for the sake of comforting him and not getting distracted doing that.

You swallowed. 

"found you," you said in a soft tone and waited for him to look up. He didn't.

"Ushijima?" When he finally took notice of you, you gave him a slight smile.

"I wanted to wait until you’re done but I figured you’d take your time." 

He didn’t answer. 

You knew why and didn’t really expect one to begin with. You knew how deeply this loss affected him, how miserable he felt. 

Your heart ached for him, you couldn’t stand seeing him like that. Not that you were used to the view, in fact you don't even remember ever seeing him like that. 

It was new territory which you didnt know how to step on.

You took a small towel out of his bag, sat down next to him and lightly rubbed it through his wet hair. You smiled noticing the familiar scent of the shampoo he had used. It was yours. 

"It smells like you, I like that," you recalled him saying when he used it for the first time. You didn't change your shampoo ever since.

"Where’s your shirt?" you asked when his hair was dry enough and looked around. When you found it lying next to him and went to grab it, a hand wrapped around your wrist. 

"Thank you," his calm voice said when locking eyes with you. His expression didn't change, his face was showing little to no emotion as before but time has taught you to find help in his eyes which revealed every little thought he didnt share. 

"My pleasure." 

You watched him putting the shirt on and went to gently comb through his soft hair with your fingers. 

"You did great today, baby," you whispered and cupped his cheeks with your hands.

Something in his eyes changed hearing you say that. You see him trying to hold in his emotions, but eventually his body betrayed him. He broke down, angry tears streaming down his cheeks, hands clenching into fists.

He didn’t even try to look away, hide his stupid feelings which dared to overpower his urge to be strong, to seem strong to everybody else. 

But you weren't everybody else.

The strings holding your heart together slowly ripped one by one and were about to leave your heart shattered into millions of pieces. 

You pulled him close so his head rested on your chest and held him tightly. Every single sob leaving him, making you hold onto him even tighter. 

Tears welled up in your eyes, one or two managed to escape and ran down your cheek. 

"You did so great...," you repeated and brushed through his hair which you knew comforted him more than anything else in the world. 

"I gave everything I had for my team," you hear him say as his strong arms wrapped around your waist and the ghost of a smile appeared on your lips. 

"You did and I am incredibly proud of you."


End file.
